Friends With Benefits
by ConnorBarlow
Summary: Basically it's Carla and Peter smut


Friends With Benefits

Peter sighed to himself, it had been nearly a year since he found out about Leanne and Nick's affair and he watched them getting on that train together heading off for a new life. Since then peter had been with two different women, but neither relationships worked out due to Simon not getting on with them. Peter jumped at the sound of his buzzer he stopped thinking about his past disastrous relationships and went to answer the door.

"Only me" Carla called

"Come up" Peter replied, as a smile spread across his face

Carla came bounding in, her hair bouncing and her heels making a racket against the hard floor. She took one look at peter and knew something was on his mind

"What's wrong Barlow?" Carla asked

"Oh nothing" Peter replied

"It's not nothing, I can read you likes book mister" Carla said

"That's true" Peter sighed

"Tell me" Carla said softly as she placed her hand on his

"I just keep thinking about my past disastrous relationships, Leanne mainly" Peter sighed

"You need to let her go. It's not healthy for you and Simon if you keep thinking about her" Carla said

" I know, I thought I had it all, the perfect wife, a good mother to Simon and it was snatched away. I'm never going to find anyone else" Peter sighed

"Yes you will, maybe instead of introducing her to Simon just have some fun first" Carla said, gazing into Peter's eyes

Peter just looked at Carla "fun" he thought. Peter then found himself drawing closer to Carla. Their noses touching and they could feel their hot breath on each other.

Peter then started kissing Carla slowly not sure if this is what she wanted at first. Carla turned the kisses more passionately and hotter. Carla forced her tongue into Peter's mouth making Peter moan, their tongues were soon battling for survival, their kisses became wetter and the lips started to burn. Peter's cock started to twitch and a burning and happy sensation filled Carla's body "I want you now" Carla growled.

Peter pushed Carla towards his bedroom his lips on leaving hers and pushed her onto his bed making Carla giggle dirtily. Peter tore Carla's blouse off as buttons flew everywhere, but Carla didn't care as she only wanted that handsome man inside her. Carla lifted Peter's T-shirt over his head revealing his manly biceps. Carla squeezed them gently and stroked his tattoos. Peter then unclipped Carla's bra tossing to one side letting her breasts bounce free. Peter just stared at Carla hungrily taking everything in. "What are you waiting for Christmas?" Carla whined getting inpatient.

Peter started kissing Carla hungrily on the lips then moved his way down her neck stopping occasionally to suck her skin. He eventually arrived at her chest, he kissed both breasts softly then sucked both nipples as hard as he could making Carla moan out in pleasure. Peter started undoing Carla's jeans as she reached for Peter's feeling his hard erect cock underneath. She started stroking it making Peter moan. Once Carla's jeans were off Peter used his teeth to take Carla's lacy, and very revealing thong off, as Carla pushed Peter's jeans and boxers down at one. "Oh, my, Barlow" Carla said in a seductive tone as she looked at his hard cock. Carla smiled as she grabbed Peter's cock just licking it, sucking it and leaving trails of kisses. Carla then put Peter's hard cock in her mouth, grabbing his balls and massaging them. Peter moaned happily as his cock moved in and out of Carla's mouth. Peter became faster as his cock hit the back of Carla's throat and eventually he came his juices trickling down the back of Carla's throat as she tasted him.

Carla repositioned herself so Peter could have access. He put his head in between Carla's legs and started leaving trailing kisses down the inside of each thigh as he stopped to suck on her soft spots making her moan happily. Peter then let his tongue inside her tasting Carla's juices as he sucked on her delicate spot teasing her. "Peter please" Carla begged as she was ready for him. Peter didn't hesitate and slowly pushed his way inside her. Peter started at a slow rhythm going in and out of Carla. Soon Carla became I'm patient "faster" she moaned. Peter pick up the rhythm and was soon hammering into Carla. "Oh god" Carla moaned losing her control as she grabbed onto the sheets to steady herself. Carla couldn't take anymore and eventually came her juices spilling out everywhere. Peter continued until he eventually let go.

Peter collapsed beside Carla feeling exhausted, both of them out of breath.

"That was amazing" Peter smiled

"That's exactly the sort of fun I was thinking of" Carla giggled

"Friends with benefits" Peter smiled

"Fiends with benefits" Carla agreed

They started kissing until peter looked at the clock

"I've got to pick Si up from school" Peter said as he jumped out of bed and started to get dressed

"I'll stay and make us all tea" Carla smiled

"Your cooking?" Peter asked looking surprised

"Don't look so surprised I'm not totally useless in the kitchen" Carla said

"See you later" Peter smiled kissing Carla once again before he left

Carla smiled to herself finally she is getting the man of her dream. She lay naked in Peter's as she happily fell to sleep forgetting about cooking tea.


End file.
